1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pistol accessories, and in particular, to a holding device for the protection bow of a trigger on a pistol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Chinese invented the gunpowder in ancient times. For example, tracing back to the Tang Dynasty (around 1,000 AD), there were already records about gunpowder. At beginning, the alchemist discovered that a mix of saltpeter, sulfur, and charcoal would produce a powder capable of generating a strong flame, which was called gunpowder. Except for the application of its explosive force and combustion force, taking iron sand and stone as projectiles for smashing and wounding targets made simple firearm and cannon. The gunpowder was used extensively for warfare during the Sung Dynasty, and was then brought to the western world by Mongol conquest of western lands. In modern times, mankind has further applied gunpowder for use with shooting arms, such as pistols, rifles, and machine guns, among others.
The modern shooting arms described hereinabove are all equipped with a trigger, which activates an anvil to hit a firing pin, which then directly hits the base gunpowder to further produce a flame flowing through the pipe to ignite the gunpowder. In order to prevent inadvertent actuation of the trigger, a trigger is provided with a protection bow along the outer edge of the trigger that functions to prevent the trigger from being inadvertently actuated. In addition, to enable the shooter to hit a target more accurately, modern shooting arms are further equipped with an indicating device (for example, a sniper mirror, a sniper scope, a laser gun-sight, etc.) to improve a shooter""s aim. The indicating device is typically provided on a holding device that is removably connected to the protection bow of a trigger.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a conventional holding device showing how the holding device is removably attached to the protection bow of a trigger. The holding device has a main body 1, which has a plate 12 that abuts against one side of the protection bow 8. An adjusting-and-fixing portion 13 and an insetting-and-abutting portion 14 are provided on two opposing sides of the plate 12, with an accommodation space 15 formed between the adjusting-and-fixing portion 13 and the insetting-and-abutting portion 14 for receiving the protection bow 8. Since the shape of the inner surface of the insetting-and-abutting portion 14 (i.e., the surface on the side of the accomodation space 15) is the same as the shape of the protection bow 8, the protection bow 8 can be aligned and abutted against the insetting-and-abutting portion 14 to form a form-fitting contact. Two threaded bolts 16 can be threadably extended through corresponding bores in the adjusting-and-fixing portion 13 and made to extend into the accommodation space 15 to contact the protection bow 8, thereby securing the protection bow 8 tightly inside the accomodation space 15.
The conventional holding device works effectively when the configuration of the adjusting-and-fixing portion 13 and the insetting-and-abutting portion 14 correspond to the configuration of the protection bow 8. However, not all protection bows 8 are provided in the same configuration, so the only way to achieve the desired tight fit of the protection bow 8 in the accomodation space 15 would be to provide customized holding devices for each different model of protection bow 8. Otherwise, if a holding device is secured to a protection bow 8 that has a different non-corresponding shape, then the protection bow 8 cannot be securely held inside the accomodation space 15. In particular, the contact between the insetting-and-abutting portion 14 and the protection bow 8 would become point contact, thereby creating a relative sliding motion when the insetting-and-abutting portion 14 is abutted against the protection bow 8.
Thus, there still remains a need for a holding device that can be tightly secured to protection bows of different shapes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holding device that can be tightly secured to protection bows of different shapes.
In order to accomplish the objectives of the present invention, the present invention provides a holding device that can removably attached to the protection bow of a pistol. The holding device has a main body, a fixing portion, an abutting portion that is pivotably coupled to the main body, and an accommodation space defined between the fixing portion and the abutting portion for receiving the protection bow.